Ceshee
Early Life Ceshee was abandoned by her parents when she was an infant in the streets of Nar Shaddaa. She grew up on her own and survived by only scraps of food left in the allies. At the age of seven, she was kidnapped by a gang and was sold as a server in a cantina. She was treated poorly from malnutrition to over working. When she turned 15 years old, the owners of her saw her unique beauty and moved her position to a dancer. Her first day as a dancer was a haunting nightmare to her as she was forced to put on a dancer's outfit and put onto a raised platform with a pole in the center of it, in the center of the room. She stood there, terrified as she looks around the room and would not make one single dance move. The owners were mad at her because she would not dance for the audience. They came up to her and pinned her to the floor. One of the owners took a knife out and smiled at her. He slowly cuts her left cheek horizontally and tells her to dance or there will be more consequences for her. Ceshee nods her head and the owners start to cut her on her back and chest. They stopped and left her bleeding. She got up and started dancing. The audience applaud and whistled at her. Since that day, she became a well known dancer around the galaxy. When she was 18 years old, a tall Sith came to the club to rent her for the night. The owners of her accepted the Sith's offer and brought her to him. He took her to a luxurious style room. She was afraid of him as she knew he is a Sith. He walked close to her and runs his hands down on her head tails then slowly goes for her waist. As he goes for her waist, she puts her hands up and uses the Force to push him away. The Sith flew back to the wall which made a small cracked. In amazement, Ceshee did not realize she is Force-sensitive until now. She quickly ran to the door but the door was locked by the Sith. He got up and froze her movement with the Force. She looked at him with fear in her eyes as he walked up to her again with a mischievous smile. He chuckled "You are a feisty one, my dear. I like that." He caresses her cheek. "You will be my apprentice especially with that power and beauty which I like." Ceshee looks at him with fright but responds with confidence. "I will never join you!" Then a burst of the Force came out of her, causing everything in the room to move drastically including the Sith. The door was busted open and the Force hold on her was gone. She ran out of the room as if an explosion was about to happen. She ran as far away as she can from the Sith and club. Not looking, she ran into a Jedi master, who was tall with fair skin and blonde hair, and falls to the ground. He laughs as he lends a hand to her. She took his hand and got up. He could immediately feel a strong connection to the Force in her and took her as his Padawan. During her first year of training, her master was killed right in front of her by a Sith, protecting her as he sensed a great future ahead of her. As her master takes his last breaths, he handed her his lightsaber and told her that she has a great future ahead of her and will be a great Jedi Knight. She walked away, with his words in her heart and his lightsaber on her hip. Category:Twi'lek Category:Tythonian Enclave Category:Female Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Guardians